1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-once optical disc, a method for recording management information of the write-once optical disc and a method and apparatus for recording and playing back the write-once optical disc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an optical recording medium, optical discs on which high-capacity data can be recorded are widely being used. Among them, a new high-density optical recording medium (HD-DVD), for example, a Blu-ray disc, has been recently developed for recording and storing high-definition video data and high-quality audio data for a long term period.
The Blu-ray disc is the next generation HD-DVD technology and the next generation optical recording solution, and has an excellent capability to store data more than the existing DVDs. Recently, a technical specification of international standard for HD-DVD has been established. Related with this, various standards for a write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO) are being prepared following the standards for a rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE).
Among the standards for the write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO), a method for recording management information has been discussed. This method involves a recording method of an information indicating a recording status of the disc, which is one of the characteristics of the write-once optical disc.
The information indicating the recording status of the disc allows a host or a user to easily find a recordable area on the write-once optical disc. In the existing write-once optical discs, this information is named variously. For example, in the case of CD series, this information is named a track information; in the case of DVD series, this information is named an RZone or a fragment.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a method of efficiently recording the management information corresponding to the recording status of the high-density optical disc. And this method must be provided with the standardized information in order to secure mutual compatibility. In addition, there is a demand for a method of recording the management information on a disc, which can be applied to a write-once high-density optical disc performing defect management, as well as to the Blu-ray discs.